


A New Daddy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Slash, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Giving Birth, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is going to be a daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Birth." Featuring Mediwizard!Neville

"I don't - what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked, looking helplessly thought the ward door.

Neville pulled down his medical mask and smiled. "Just hold her hand, tell her that she's doing alright…"

"Take her wand away…" Harry joked.

"That's not exac-" Neville began.

"DEAN!" Veronica screamed.

"That might not be such a bad idea, actually." Neville finished thoughtfully.

Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Yeah, Dean, just go in there and do your thing."

"DEAN! GET IN HERE, NOW, OR SO HELP ME I WILL CRUCIO SOMEONE!" Veronica yelled again.

Dean glanced back into the room helplessly and then scowled at the laughing Harry and Draco. "I hate you guys."

Draco finished laughing long enough to say. "Hey, we didn't get her pregnant, daddy."


End file.
